


Dreamy.

by Attraction_syndrome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred and Arthur in it for like a second, Canadian dork, Dorks in Love, Dreams, FACE roommate AU, Fluff, Francis Bonnefoy - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Sweet, matthew williams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attraction_syndrome/pseuds/Attraction_syndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams are a wonderful thing. Especially when they bring people together. </p><p>Mattie is an adorable dork and Francis is a sweetheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamy.

"Ah 'zere you are," Francis's voice trailed off in a sultry way. Making Matthew shiver. 

Francis made his way around to the other side of the couch and sat down next to Matt. "I've been looking for you all day" Francis whispered into his ear. He took the book Matt had been reading and set it on the table, making sure to place the book mark.

Matthew's felt his cheeks heat up and turn red as Francis's teeth grazed his earlobe. 

"je vous ai manqué," his breath tickled his ear. He sighed and gave into Francis's ministrations.

Francis smiled and put his hand in Matt's hair as he moved to his neck. Even though Francis was smaller than Matthew, his reactions always made him feel bigger and stronger. 

Matthew repeatedly sighed Francis's name as he found all the weak spots on his neck and collarbone, kissing them with love.  
"F-Francis..."he gasped and smiled 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matthew woke up panting and squirming. "fr- wha.." He felt the slight confusion swirling his head as he rubbed his eyes and groped the nightstand for his glasses. 

It was still dark out. The moon filtered trough his window enough to make out furniture but not enough to really see. His door was open. He continued to rub his head as he trudged over to close his door. 

There was a noise of quick, quite steps but Matt couldn't see who it was or where it came from. He felt himself blush. He closed his door and went back to his bed, sitting on the edge. 

H-had he really been calling Francis's name? He was embarrassed beyond belief. It was probably Alfred who heard and would tease him for weeks if not months about him 'moaning' Francis's name. He groaned and flopped back on his bed. 

He had been aware of his growing feelings for his roommate but had decided not to address them but now they were staring him in the face and he couldn't avoid them anymore. 

He groaned again. Why did he have to deal with this at 4am?! Their was no way he was gonna get any sleep before throughly stressing for a good hour. 

Was there any way that Francis could possibly like him back? Of course not! That's completely absurd! Why would he like Matthew when their were much hotter people that Francis could totally go for. Cooler people, tougher people, more extroverted people. Definitely NOT his dorky Canadian roommate who got overly excited over pancakes and hockey. Matthew fell back asleep to thoughts of his own inadequacy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, he got up a hell of a lot earlier than Arthur and Alfred, as per usual. But however, he didn't expect to see Francis already making coffee. He stopped in his tracks. 

It wasn't horribly unusual for Francis to be an early riser like Matthew. But after last night, and his mixed feelings, he would have very much preferred to wake up on his own. 

Yet, there Francis was. Blonde hair tied back messily with frizz like a golden halo. Thin silk robe secured at the waist, exposing his bare chest. Stubble on his chin visible only if looked for. Why did he have to be so damn hot? 

He turns and sees the Canadian. "Ah, bonne Matthew du matin! dormez bien?"

Matthew stood there silent until. Francis handed him a cup of coffee as well. "Merci" he responded with a smile. Their hands touched when Francis handed him the mug. Matt felt his cheeks get hot, hoping that they weren't too red. 

"You know, Mattie, you're cute when you blush." The sun streamed through the windows giving everything a light yellow glow. 

Matt was slightly shocked that he had said that but more that he called him 'Mattie'. Almost no one called him that but Alfred.

He REALLY liked it from Francis. 

He smiled embarrassed and coy, looking down. " hmm" he hummed.  
Francis walked over and pressed his lips to his cheek. Then whispering in his ear. 

"And it's also irresistibly adorable when you moan my name, mon amour." 

Mattie almost dropped his mug of tea, eyes wide as saucers. FRANCIS HAD HEARD HIM?!?

" 'opefully next time, you'll be awake and I won't have to resist your beautiful calls."

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! This is my first fanfic that I've actually liked enough to post. I'm happy to finally contribute to this awesome website. Criticism encouraged.


End file.
